Hermione's midnight
by HarmonyAlways
Summary: Story starts from GOF-Yule Ball... Hermione is saddened at the turn of events... All she wanted was one perfect night... But Ron's harsh attitude ruined everything... Until a furry companion decided to pay a visit... Continues till OoTP and beyond...
1. Cinderella's Midnight

_**I'm not a Hermione-Sirius serious shipper, but this just popped into my mind... Hope you Enjoy... Please R &R... Should I continue or make this a One-shot?**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter. I am just a fan.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione felt broken. Tonight was suppose to be perfect. Everything had been so wonderful. The Ball, her date, the food, the dance with Victor... But Ron had to spoil everything. Didn't she deserve one day without being reminded that she wasn't as good looking as the other girls at Hogwarts? Didn't she deserve one magical night with someone who noticed her as a girl?

She had been surprised when Victor had come up to her at the library and asked her to the Ball. She had immediately agreed and had taken hours to look perfect for him. Even Draco Malfoy had nothing insulting to throw at her. But this Cinderella's night was ruined before midnight. She didn't even get to experience her first kiss... At midnight...

Hermione continued sobbing on the stairs. No one came to comfort her, not even her date. Well, that was partly her fault. After all, she had left Victor with a haste good night.

Suddenly, she felt something soft and furry nudging at her side. Hermione looked up and was face to face with a large black dog. She almost screamed with shock but controlled herself.

"Si... Snuffles! What the hell are you doing here? What if you get caught?"

The dog ignored her worried questions and nuzzled against her cheeks as if trying to brush the tears away. Hermione giggled due to his fur tickling her in the process. Then he carefully caught the skirt of her dress and started to tug, asking her to follow him.  
Hermione got up and headed towards the path led by Snuffles. She followed him up the stairs to the third floor corridor, to a painting of a cat. She laughed at his antics.

"You're true to your animagus character, aren't you?"

Snuffles looked at her with puppy dog eye, no pun intended. He barked at the cat who quickly ran away and the portrait turned into a door. Hermione opened the door to find a small room. It looked quite cozy, with a small fire place, a couch, a Persian rug and a table. There were even some books on a shelf on a wall. Hermione let Snuffles in and closed the door behind them. The door morphed into a part of the wall.  
She turned to find Sirius sitting on the couch and beckoning her to do the same. She sat next to him and asked the first question that popped in her mind.

"Why are you risking your life to meet me when you could be meeting Harry? Aren't you more worried about him?"

"I'm not worried about him. He has the brightest witch of her age as his best friend."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have no idea..."

Hermione felt his lips crashing on her and she closed her eyes to sweet oblivion as she heard the clock struck midnight...

 _ **A/N: Should i continue or leave it just as it is?**_


	2. Midnight Promise

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusblackrose, Mojojojo, Meghan and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

Hermione felt dazzled. That was the perfect kiss. It was supposed to be wrong. Sirius was Harry's godfather, a convict and this could get him caught. But nothing ever felt so right to Hermione. She wanted to lose herself in his lips of wine. They had to eventually break the kiss due to lack of air.

Sirius stared at Hermione's eyes. They were filled with surprise and admiration. Could she really like him? He was a broken man. All he had intended was to get a glimpse of his godson. After watching Harry for sometime, he had been trying to sneak back out of the castle. It was then that he had found her, crying her heart out on a lonely staircase. He heard her whisper to herself that she didn't even get a midnight kiss. That was when he changed his course and ended up in this secret room he had learnt of years ago. He didn't know what had driven him to comfort her but he wanted to cheer her up. He wanted to bring a smile on her pretty face. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to rip the person who has caused her tears into tiny pieces. Where were these thoughts coming from?

Hermione came to her senses soon and decided to break the silence.

"Sirius, you have to go... You could get caught..."

"You're right. I have to go. Promise me that you'll meet me here again? At the night of the second task."

"I promise. After all, I want to know how you managed to get in considering the tightened security."

Sirius chuckled at the bookworm's hunger for knowledge. He quickly made the door materialize on the wall. He was about to turn the door knob..

"Sirius... You didn't mention at what time I should meet you here."

Sirius smiled and spoke one word before turning into a large black dog and exiting the room.

"Midnight..."

* * *

A/N: Please Review...


	3. Midnight Stroll

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **And paulaa90, thank you so much for your support... This chapter is dedicated to you... And I would also take this opportunity to make a proposal..**_

 _ ***Le me bending on one knee, holding out a pen***_

 _ **"Paulaa90, would you make this inexperienced writer the luckiest by accepting to be my Beta reader? :- ) "**_

 _ ***Le me blushing***_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

Finally, the night had arrived.

Hermione stood before the painting of the big grumpy cat. It had been difficult to leave the common room unnoticed, but she somehow managed to slip past the Fat Lady's portrait. It was five minutes to midnight. She tapped her foot on the cold marble floor impatiently. It had been a long day. The previous night she had been taken to the Headmaster's office, drugged and placed under the black lake. She woke up to find herself soaking wet with Krum's protective arm around her. She felt somewhat disappointed at the fact that Harry would miss Ron the most. What added to her disappointment was her desire to be in Sirius's arms instead of Krum's.

Sirius… His name made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 _Oh girl, stop it! It was just a kiss… As if he would even want anything more to do with you…_

But his eyes had lit up with something so sincere… She couldn't help but wonder whether it could result to something more. Yes, he was way older then her. But in the magical world, that age difference didn't matter. Besides, they just kissed, right? They weren't doing anything wrong. And she was sure Sirius would never hurt her; he would never stoop so low as to toy with her emotions or take advantage.

Hermione's face lit up into a bright smile when she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. She blushed and turned swiftly to come face to face with a cold, expressionless face, hooked nose and lean figure with billowing robes.

"Miss Granger, I assume you have appropriate excuse to be here after curfew? Perhaps you wanted to take a midnight stroll with the famous Potter? "

"Sir, I.. well… I… ummm…"

"Enough! Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention at my office next Saturday. Now, get back to your dormitory before I feel less generous."

"Yes Sir."

Hermione almost ran down the hall. No one noticed the large dog standing in the dark corner, who, having witnessed the entire scene, slipped away quietly.

Neither did anyone noticed the clenched fists or the small amount of hurt and longing in the Potion master's eyes as he stared after his brightest student...

* * *

 ** _Oh no, you didn't! Yes, I did ;-)_**

 ** _Please please please review..._**


	4. Midnight Friend

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, Belieber Twihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Hermione had been pacing her room for half an hour. She couldn't sleep.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. The room seemed gloomy due to it's dark and dirty setting. Grimauld's Place was not a cheerful one. Neither seemed the fate of the wizarding world. Voldemort was back and keeping a low profile along with infiltrating the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic were morons, their Minister being the troll-brained, ignorant Fudge. The Order members frequented the headquarters day in and day out. Harry was trapped in Privet Drive with no information whatsoever while the ones with information weren't allowed to tell him. And above all, ** _HE_** was ignoring her.

They had not talked since the Yule ball. Well, not properly so to say. She had wanted to talk to him alone but the situation never seemed appropriate. Moreover, Mrs. Mother-hen Weasley kept watching the teens in the house like a hawk. No one could really blame her... They were all walking raging hormones cooped up under one roof.

But Hermione won't stand it anymore. She had to talk to him... _Alone_! If only she could manage to corner him and force him to come to her room. She would then lock the door and make him sit to talk. Just plain ol' conversation. Or maybe a bit of snogging... Gosh, that kiss just...

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. A flicker of hope swelled within her, only to be squashed when she opened the door. Her potions teacher stood at the door holding out a sheet of paper.

"Miss Granger, I sorry to disturb you at this hour..."

"It's alright Professor. I was awake anyway."

"The Headmaster has requested me to deliver this certificate to you. This being a safehouse cannot permit entry to any other ministry official. Hence, Kingsley Shaklebot has brought it here. I hope you'll not misuse this privilege."

She read the document which stated that she just turned 17 due to the use of her time turner during third year. She was of age. That meant that she could use magic outside Hogwarts! She wanted to jump and whoop but thought better.

"Thank you professor."

Snape just nodded and turned to walk away.

"Professor Snape..."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Do you know where Sirius is?"

He made a face that could make an older man cry.

"No, I have no proclivity to keep track on strays. Good day Miss Granger. I suggest you make use of your newfound liberty instead of wasting your time on useless matters."

With that, the professor strode away and disappeared around the corner.

Hermione reread the certificate and was filled with delight. She couldn't wait to tell the Weasleys... And him...

Now that she was officially an adult in the Wizarding world, he shouldn't feel guilty regarding his feelings for her. _If there were any_...

Well, there was only one way to find out. But she couldn't exactly go and knock on his door now. It was almost midnight... Oh midnight! Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to leave her room and walk around. She could protect herself now from the different traps of the house.

She had just descended the stairs when the curtains of Mrs. Black's painting swung open. Before she could scream, Hermione spoke softly.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Black. I didn't mean to disturb you. Please don't shout. I swear I was just passing and not trying to remove you from the wall."

Mrs. Black was flabbergasted. No one had talked to her like that for decades.

"Aren't you that Harry Potter's mudblood girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend. We're best friends..."

"You didn't protest when I called you a mudblood..."

It was a statement, not a question and Hermione had no idea what to say.

"Well... I... The term does not define who I am or what I'm capable of. As they say, sticks and stones can hurt my bones but words will not hurt me..."

"Hmmm... So, you're the one they call 'the brightest witch of her age' then?"

Hermione blushed like a rose, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

"I guess..."

"You need to learn to take a compliment girl."

"Umm... Well, Mrs. Black... I'll just get back to my room. Sorry again for disturbing you..."

Hermione turned around and was about to climb the stairs when she heard Mrs. Black calling her.

"Hey... Girl... Please don't go..."

"What?"

"You see, I haven't talked to anyone for a long time. And it's really boring to hear an elf proclaim repeatedly that he'll behead himself for me. You seem like a really nice girl and I would like to talk to you."

"I would love to but it's impossible to do so comfortably. I don't want to wake anyone and I don't want to block anyone's path. Is there a way I can move your portrait."

Mrs. Black looked hesitantly towards Hermione but nodded her head after a while. She took out her wand and waved it around the corners of her canvas.

"Now you'll be able to levitate my portrait."

Hermione pointed her wand towards the portrait and levitated it up the stairs. She reached her room and was about to open the door when Mrs. Black let out a sad sigh.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You're no different from the others. You're going to dump me in my old room."

"What do you mean? This is where I'm staying. I thought we could talk here. Do you want me to put you back?"

"Oh heavens no! I didn't know you're staying here. This used to be my room. What made you choose this one."

Hermione put the painting on the wall opposite her bed and sat down on a chair.

"I like the view out the window. I've always liked to watch the sunrise. And this ancient chandelier on the ceiling... I find it so elegant. I liked this room better than any other. Also, I didn't want to share a room. I'm the only child and not used to it. Other than that, this is a secluded part of the house. I like the peace and quiet it provides."

"Hmmm... Well, those were the exact reasons I chose this room but there's much more. First things first, drop that Mrs. Black. Call me **Walburga**."

"Ok **Walburga** , please call me Hermione."

"Well, Hermione, I think you deserve to see the full grandeur of my room."

Mrs. Black clapped twice and the whole room began to glow. The dust was gone and so were the cobwebs. The walls turned into a shade of light blue, the chandelier shone brightly like a collection of diamonds and a door appeared next to the portrait.

"If I've heard correctly, I think you'll enjoy what's on the other side of that door. Tap your wand three times on the door and say 'Raven'."

Hermione did just that and was shocked at the sight in front of her while Mrs. Black just smiled. Hermione entered the room along with Mrs. Black's portrait floating behind her and closed the door.

* * *

The clock struck midnight and a knock was heard at the door. There was another, more persistent knock after which the man on the other side of the door sighed and left.

Sirius Black didn't notice the absence of his mother's portrait on the way back to his room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Don't worry... I swear they'll meet in the next chapter... Please review...**_


	5. The Secret Room

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, Belieber Twihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings, kyrandiana, The girl with the broken halo and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

"SIRIUS! Get up! NOW!"

Sirius Black was pissed. Firstly, _ **SHE** _ was ignoring him. They hadn't been able to meet that day due to Severus-friggin'-Snape! Even after arriving at Grimmauld's place, she has been avoiding him like the plague. He desperately wanted to talk to her. But with all the order meetings and repairing, he hardly got an opportunity. Not to forget, Mrs. Weasley's distrustful eyes lingering on him. He had been in Azkaban for 12 years, but he was not a criminal for heavens sake!

He had tried to talk to her but she didn't reply to his knock at her door last night. And now, someone was trying to bang his door down. _'This better be important!'_ He roughly opened the door.

"WHAT?! Oh! Remus, what's wrong?"

"Hermione is missing!"

"What?"

"Hermione... Harry's best friend..."

"I know her! I meant what are you talking about?"

"She's not in her room and we can't find her anywhere else! Plus, your mother's portrait is gone!"

"What?"

"Gosh Sirius! Stop being dumb! I was saying..."

But Sirius couldn't take in the rest of his words... Hermione missing... His mother's portrait gone... He ran upstairs to her room, Remus Lupin following him...

* * *

 _ **In the secret room**_

"Is this..."

"Yes, it is... And I'm giving you full permission to look around and pursue it."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm his mother..."

Walburga chuckled while Hermione stood dumbstruck at the sight before her. She was standing in Rowena Ravenclaw's legendary library!

"Rowena had been a close friend to our family. After her death, she left this library to the Black family. Only witches with extraordinary magical ability can enter this sacred haven. This room used to be my only salvation after Sirius had left and Regulus died."

"Oh Mrs. Black! This is... Thank you! I.. I'm speechless..."

"Oh, this sure does bring back memories..."

"Merlin! Are these actually Rowena's potions journals?"

"I believe it is... Though there's nothing much in that one... Only her researching on her lover's projects... It's really dark..."

"Dark?"

"Yes, what else did you expect from Salazar Slytherin, girl? Fluffy bunnies?"

* * *

 _ **In Hermione's room**_

"What happened to this room?"

"Well Sirius, looks like Hermione did a great job fixing her room..."

"It wasn't her... Unless... No! That can't be..."

"What..."

"KREACHER!"

There was a loud pop and the elf stood in front of Sirius.

"Where is Hermione? And what happened to my mother's portrait?"

Kreacher seemed to panic more about his mistress than her son!

"Kreacher don't know where the mudblood is. Mistress! Kreacher will go find mistress!"

With that, Kreacher disapparated.

"I'll check the other rooms."

"I'll wait here Remus. I think I have an idea about where she is..."

* * *

 _ **In Rowena's Library**_

"What's in that box Walburga?"

"It's a rare ingredient. Potions had never been my forte so I haven't gone through it. It was Rowena's last research before she took ill. I think you'll find her notes in the box."

Hermione opened the box and found a single sheet of parchment and a dozen white rocks.

"Hmmm... This says it's a cure for... Oh Merlin! It can't be!"

"What is it?"

"I have to go... I have to find someone! I'll be back... I promise!"

"I'm sure of that. Just don't tell anyone about this room, though I'm sure no one else will be able to enter..."

The two witches shared a smile and Hermione, holding the box in her hand, reached for the door.

* * *

 _ **In Hermione's room**_

Hermione stumbled into her room and would have fallen flat on her face if not for a pair of strong arms steadying her. She opened her eyes to stare at a pair of deep grey eyes staring back.

"Hermione..."

"Sirius... I..."

"I was so worried... Where were you?"

"I can't talk Sirius... I have to talk to Professor Snape..."

"What? I..."

Hermione walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Sirius was disappointed. He felt really down and walked towards the door, wondering whether it's too early for getting drunk. He wanted to shout "Sod it all" and get out of this hell hole of a house.

Suddenly the door flung open and his face was attacked by... _soft brown hair?_

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were on his within seconds. It took a moment for Sirius to realize what was happening and he kissed her back with more fervor. After what felt like ages their lips tore apart. Hermione kissed his cheek and brought her lips near his ear.

"Meet me in this room tonight..."

"When?"

"Midnight of course..."

With that, Hermoine left a grinning Sirius in her room...

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm not that evil... I told you they would meet...Plllllllllllleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee Review...**_


	6. The Potion Master

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, Belieber Twihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings, kyrandiana, The girl with the broken halo, dixie326 and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

"Professor Snape!"

"Miss Granger, is there a particular reason as to why you're pounding my door at 6 in the morning?"

"Sorry Professor. I hadn't checked the time due to my excitement to talk to you..."

"Excitement? Are you alright, Miss Granger? Should I send for Madam Pomfrey to check on your mental health?"

"Professor, you have to see this."

Hermione held out the parchment to Snape.

"I don't have time to waste on your useless..."

"Professor, it's important! Please."

"Fine. Get in, and don't touch anything!"

Snape stepped aside to let her in and went through the document. Hermione barely had time to look around the room when he caught her arm and turned her to face him, sharply.

"Where did you find this?"

"Umm... I can't tell you."

"Miss Granger, do you realize how crucial this is?"

"Yes Professor. But I really can't tell you how I came across it. It's not my secret to tell."

"Do you have the last ingredient?"

"Yes, right here."

"Very well. I shall go and get the headmaster. Stay here and avoid touching anything. This room hasn't been completely rid of dark items."

With that, Severus Snape left the room. Hermione took in her surroundings. The room seemed to belong to a pureblood teenager, with overkill Slytherin decorations and pureblood grandeur. Looking around, Hermione realized that this room had belonged to Regulus Black, Sirius's brother. She was about to take a better look at the photographs on the wall when she slipped and fell on the floor, the box with the rocks sliding under the bed. As she pulled the box from under the bed, she found a book lying there. She retrieved it from under the bed and found it to be a diary. 'Regulus A. Black' was written in golden letters across the black cover.

Hermione heard footsteps coming towards the room. She quickly shrunk the diary, putting it in her pocket and straightened herself. Dumbledore entered the room with Snape and smiled at her.

"Miss Granger, can I see the ingredient?"

She held out the box and Dumbledore looked inside.

"Marvellous! And are you sure you cannot disclose the source?"

He looked straight at her with piercing blue eyes. ' _Woah! Harry was right about those x-ray eyes!'_

"Well Miss Granger, this is a fantastic discovery. I believe Severus here can brew this today itself! By tomorrow, we shall know for sure about the true effect of this potion. I have to go make arrangements for Mr. Potter's arrival tomorrow. I'll leave you to it then Severus."

"Of course Albus. Heavens forbid the boy-who-lived should _die_ while being moved to a _safehouse_!"

"Now now Severus. There's no need to be so harsh. Miss Granger, I'll ask you not to speak about this to anyone until this potion has been administered. It's time to go down for breakfast."

As Dumbledore left the room, Hermione turned to face the potion master.

"Thank you sir, for your time. I really can't express..."

"Don't mention it."

She was about to leave when Snape spoke to her.

"Miss Granger, would you like to assist me in brewing this?... Close your mouth girl, that look is unbecoming. I only thought it logical to offer you the opportunity since you were the one to discover it... _If you have other plans._.."

"NO! I mean yes... I would love to Sir!"

"Very well, I'll set up the apparatus here and you may join me after breakfast."

"Thank you sir. I'll come back as soon as possible..."

Hermione hurried down for breakfast and greeted everyone at the table. Ron and Ginny were still asleep, as usual. She gave a shy smile to Sirius and he grinned back at her.

"Wow Mrs. Weasley, breakfast looks delicious."

"Thank you dear. Will you be helping clear the Hall today?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I'll be assisting Professor Snape in brewing potions."

"Why the _HELL_ would you want to assist that stinking bat?"

Hermione felt angry at Sirius's statement. Yes, Severus Snape wasn't a _pleasant_ man. But she respected him for his work and intelligence. She didn't like the fact that Sirius couldn't let go of his childhood grudge.

"He's brewing important potions for the order and I feel honored to be able to assist him."

Hermione gathered up food for two in a tray and stormed out of the room. She had realized that Snape didn't come down for breakfast and thought to get food for him. She knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Miss Granger, what is this?"

"Well sir, I noticed that you didn't come down for breakfast and being too excited to start brewing, I decided to have breakfast here. That is, if you're ok with it... I mean..."

Severus sighed, ' _bloody Gryffindors_ '.

"Come in, Miss Granger."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaasseeee Review... Will update the next chappie soon...**_


	7. Motherly Relevations

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, Belieber Twihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings, kyrandiana, The girl with the broken halo, dixie326, Potter4Life, Anastasia Cross, AiedenKelly, lokithewizardhobbit and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that she had just spent the entire day with Professor Severus Snape. Moreover, she actually enjoyed brewing and talking with her usually surly potion master. He wasn't his usual rude self and had actually answered all her questions with civility.

"Wow professor! Your technique is simply authentic. I haven't come across the process of cutting moon stones in any of the books I've read."

"Well Miss Granger, that is because moon stones are rarely used in potions. It is highly volatile and can cause disastrous results if handled incorrectly. Now, I believe that the potion is ready to be administered. I will conjure a muggle syringe and inject the potion after one hour to him."

"Professor, you know about muggle injection?"

"Obviously..." Snape conjured a medical syringe with his wand and examined it carefully.

"But how..."

"My father was a muggle... Despite what everyone assumes, Slytherin House is not just filled with Purebloods. If that had been the only qualification then I'm afraid that we would have only a handful of students. Anyway, Miss Granger, it's almost time for dinner. You've been punished enough by being in my company for the whole day."

"Oh no Professor! I really enjoyed myself today."

Severus scoffed at the thought. _'Of course, she's too bloody polite to say any different.'_

"Professor, I'm being honest. There's nothing much to do here except clean this impossible house. At least I had a productive day with you. I really enjoy potions and I would love to have the opportunity to discuss other concoction with you again... Well, if you're free of course... I mean, you're awesome at it... That is..."

"Fine Miss Granger... I must admit that I don't find your presence entirely intolerable. I'll let you know when I'm free next time. Now, I must really be going."

Severus collected the potion in his syringe then held out the door. "After you, Miss Granger."

"Please Professor, call me Hermione... I mean, at least here, outside Hogwarts."

"Very well, Hermione, you may leave now."

Hermione left with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _In Rowena's library_**

"Hello Walburga. How was your day?"

"I've been sitting here and staring at my lovely library the whole day. At least it's better than the gloomy wall. What did you do all day?"

"Well, I spent the morning brewing that potion with Professor Snape..."

"You mean Severus Snape?"

"Yes, do you now him?"

"Yes, he was a friend of Regulus. He was a very precocious boy, very talented."

"He still is... He's one of the most intelligent wizards I know. Anyway, I really hope the potion works."

"It will, it's Rowena's work. Moreover, it's being done by the brightest witch of her age!"

Hermione blushed and turned away to sit on an elegant chair near the desk. She felt a bulge at her pocket and took out the item. It was the diary she had taken from Professor Snape's room.

"Walburga, I've found your son's diary. I thought you'd like to see..."

Hermione enlarged the diary and levitated it so that it hovered in front of Walburga's portrait. She reached for it but could not touch it. So, she just stared at it with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You loved Regulus a lot, didn't you?"

"I loved both my sons... Still do..."

Hermione was shocked at this statement. After all she had seen and heard, this was a very surprising revelation.

"I know what you want to ask. Why have I behaved so cruelly towards my elder son? I did it to distant him from our Family. You must know... I haven't told this to anyone.. but..."

"You can tell me anything. I promise not to judge.."

"I've never really believed in the pureblood supremacy. Neither did I ever support the Dark Lord's methods. My husband was a very cruel and proud wizard raised to abide by the pureblood ideology. Though he himself didn't join the Dark Lord, I knew he would want his sons to do the same. Regulus had been his favourite, so I couldn't do anything about it. I myself couldn't leave due to my wedding vows. But Sirius had been a rebel against blood purity and discrimination from a very young age. I saw this as an opportunity to save one son from a dark path and started to make him hate his family. Yes, I did burn his name away from the family tree when he left, but I did make sure that he got his rightful inheritance and money. I wanted to contact him after my husband had died, but then Rugulus disappeared and Sirius was taken to Azkaban. Then, after a few years, when I had gathered a lawyer for Sirius's trial, he refused to see me. It broke my heart to see him that way. Then my magic depleted and I died. I never got to tell him how proud I am of him. I never got to take him in my arms and tell him that I love him..."

Walburga was crying openly. Even Hermione had tears in her eyes. She stood and touched the portrait to comfort her.

"The day Sirius returned here, he was drunk. He was talking to himself that he had to be stuck here again. And that the war isn't over. He seemed so down... Like he's lost the will to live... To fight... I tried to console him but he thought I was mocking him. When I started insulting him, he came back to his true self and shouted back at me. I saw the fire back in his eyes. So, that's why I've continued acting like this towards him..."

"But that's not fair. He should know what you've done for him and you too deserve his respect."

"I don't know about that Hermione. I'm just happy that my son is safe."

"No, this won't do..."

"Leave it, let the things be as they are."

"No, I'm going to do something about it. Now, it's time for dinner, my presence will be required at the kitchen. Can I read your son's diary? I'll read it out to you if you like..."

"Of course, I would love that. Thank you Hermione."

Hermione took the diary and examined it. The pages were blank. She applied a few spells and observed strong enchantments.

"Your son didn't want this easily read. There are complex spells protecting it. Wonder if I can get a clue."

Hermione waved her wand and suddenly the word _'KEACH'_ appeared on top of the cover.

"What's Keach?"

"That's what Regulus called Kreacher as a child. I think I know what can open that diary... Kreacher!"

There was a _pop_ beside Hermione and the elderly elf shot a disgusted glare at her.

"So the filthy Mudblood has taken Mistress's painting. Kreacher will make sure..."

"Kreacher, I hereby forbid you to insult this girl. You are to treat her as you treat you mistress."

"But Mistress... She is..."

"Are yo to disobey me, elf?"

"No.. no.. Mistress. Kreacher only wants to know reason."

Walburga explained to Kreacher about how friendly Hermione was and about Regulus's diary. The elf jumped at the declaration, hurriedly took the book from Hermione and stared at her with what seemed like admiration.

"Master Regulus cursed this book. Only the pure of heart finds this book. Only the destined can touch this book."

"What do you mean Kreacher?"

Kreacher tapped the diary with his finger and handed it to Hermione. She turned the pages and saw writing appear on them.

"Mistress, Kreacher is being called by filthy Master in the kitchen."

"You may go Kreacher, and remember my words. You should go too Hermione. Come back and read the diary."

"I'll be back soon."

"I know that my dear bookworm."

The two women shared a warm smile.

* * *

 _ **At the Kitchen**_

Dinner was a noisy affair. Harry was coming the next day and the adults were preparing for his transportation. Everyone else remarked regarding the disappearance of Mrs. Black's portrait. Speculations differed from self destruction to Kreacher taking the portrait for a heated snog (Fred's idea). Hermione seemed restless at her seat. She was anxious for the potion to work, desperately impatient to read the diary and had butterflies in her tummy thinking about her _'date'_ with Sirius at midnight. They had exchanged a few longing glances at each other during dinner but other than that, they hadn't spoken a word.

"Would Madam Hermione like her dessert? Kreacher has made chocolate cake with strawberries."

The whole room went still. They stared at the elf holding a plate of a delicious looking cake. Hermione smiled at the elf and took a bit of the cake.

"Wow Kreacher, this is delicious." Kreacher beamed.

"Would Madam like anything else?"

"No, that is all. Thank you."

With that, the elf disapparated and the room exploded.

"Why did you eat that?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"It could be poisoned!"

"Do you feel alright 'Mione?"

"STOP... I ate it because I like chocolate. No, I'm not insane. I'm sure it's not poisoned. And, I'm perfectly fine. He would act the same towards you all if you bestowed some amount of kindness towards him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to my room for some reading. You're welcome to try some of the cake. Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Weasley. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione dear. Sirius! Stop poking the cake with the wand!"

* * *

 ** _In Hermione's room_**

Hermione had barely sat down to read when there was a knock at her door. She open the door to find Sirius smiling sheepishly at her.

"I couldn't wait till midnight. So, I came to see you."

"No... You came to check whether I've been poisoned by your elf."

"Well, that too..."

Hermione let him inside her room and herself stepped out with the diary.

"I'm glad you did. There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Sirius was taken aback, more so by the soft and warm smile of the person.

 _"Mother?!"_

"Hello Sirius. We need to talk."

Hermione shut the door after saying, "I'll be back at midnight".

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for being so late... Had a lot going on.. Anyway, please review... Reviews are like fuel to me... Love you loads...**_


	8. Morning Flight

_**Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, Kareth Schara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, Belieber Twihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings, kyrandiana, The girl with the broken halo, dixie326, CJPotter4Life, Anastasia Cross, AiedenKelly, lokithewizardhobbit, Just Lizzy, maraudersanarchy, Lori2622, IDOWHATIWANT474 and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing...**_

 _ **Mr. SM, I'm dedicating this chapter to you... ;-)**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

"You are one hell of an actress..."

" _Please_... I've seen the posters of those _'actresses'_ on your wall... I am nothing like them..."

"Mother! How did you... They were warded with... _THOSE WERE PRIVATE!_ "

"Sirius, the girls didn't seem to know the word _'private'_ very well..."

"This is embarrassing."

"Not more than when I came across you staring at them and.."

" **MOTHER!** Can we please get back to the main point?"

"Very well, as I've said, I apologize for all those years of torment and unloving behavior. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness..."

"Enough.. You did what you had to do... Let bygones be bygones. It makes me happy that my mother actually cares for me."

"I always loved you Sirius. I am very proud to have a son like you."

"I respect you for what you did mother."

"So, now tell me, how did you manage to get the attention of the brightest witch?"

"That's a long story mother..."

"Go ahead... It's not like I have somewhere to go..."

.

* * *

 _._

 _'You've got to be kidding me...'_

Hermione Granger was flabbergasted. She had just finished devouring everything written in the diary of Regulus Arcturus Black.

 _'Ok, calm down Granger. It's utterly daft to panic unnecessarily. Let's go over the facts..._

 _One, Sirius's brother turned over from the Dark side after discovering a heinous deed done by Voldemort._

 _Two, I might have just discovered something extremely vital for the Order._

 _And Three... I need to find Severus Snape...'_

With that thought, Hermione rushed towards the Potion Master's room.

.

* * *

.

Remus Lupin was panting as he made his way out of the 50-feet underground basement of the Black Manor at 4 a.m. His muscles were a bit stiff due to sitting still for a long time. It was his fault really... He could have have walked around had he not been almost shocked to death. Dumbledore had asked to meet him at 5 in the morning. At that time, he had found it extremely ridiculous in his condition. But now, circumstances were different...

He hurried towards the Main Hall but collided head-on with another person. That person happened to be the one he wanted to meet...

.

* * *

.

Hermione's head spun for a moment as thin but strong arms supported her. _'I really have to work on my body balance'_ , she thought.

"Remus! I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon today... How are you?"

Without a word, Remus held her tightly in his arm, hugging her as if his life depended on it. Hermione was shocked to realize that he was crying on her hair.

"Remus... What's wrong? Didn't it work?"

"Thank you! Oh you wonderful girl! I can't thank you enough... You have no idea what this means to me... I'm free... I'm not a monster anymore..."

Hermione hugged his waist, patting him on the back. She couldn't help as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You were never a monster, Remus... You just turned into a savage animal for a night every month... We girls go through that for five days..."

They laughed through their tears, taking comfort in their embrace... unaware of a pair of onyx eyes staring at them with rage.

.

* * *

.

"So, that's what happened... Now we have to figure out where this is going... I really want to get to know her better, be with her... Well, you get my point..."

"What are you waiting for? Go get her..."

"But... I... YOU WANTED TO TALK!"

"And now that we're done talking, go to her... Let's see how my son woos such a woman"

"I have no idea..."

With that, Sirius left to find Hermione...

.

* * *

.

"I still can't believe that you din't tell me! Of all the members of the order, you chose the greasy git..."

"Sirius, stop calling Professor Snape that! He's a brilliant potioneer. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't wan't to raise your hopes up only to disappoint in the end. Anyway, I'm happy that Remus is cured..."

"So am I... He deserves it more than anyone..."

Hermione smiled at Sirius's joy for his best friend. He smiled back at her and took her hand in his. After having the conversation of his life with his mother, Sirius had rushed to find Hermione. He found her with Remus and they shared the good news. A smiling Remus left to find Dumbledore whereas Sirius asked Hermione to accompany him up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me Sirius?"

"On a date..."

"What? It's 4 in the morning!"

"Exactly! No one will interrupt us..."

With that, Sirius led them up to the roof of the Black Manor where Buckbeak stood proudly in the middle. Hermione gasped as she realized Sirius's intention.

"No way..."

"Ladies first..."

"I'm not riding on a hippogrif at 4 in the morning..."

Buckbeak seemed offended to being addressed as a mere hippogrif. Hermione bowed low and apologized profusely, which seemed to please him enough to let her pet him.

"Why not?"

"It's a bad idea Sirius. I'm terrified of flying. Besides, it's utterly dangerous... you could be spotted... You'll be sent back to Azkaban.. And you mmpphh..."

Firm lips shut Hermione right up. It took a moment for her to respond but she returned the kiss with new fervor. Sirius pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"I know we have a lot to talk about. But for once, stop overthinking and analyzing... The whole area around this place is charmed, no one will see us. As for your fear of heights... just trust me, won't you?"

"Fine.."

Hermione straddled on Buckbeak's back first, albeit hesitantly. She felt a little less nervous when Sirius's strong arm gripped around her from behind protectively.

"Ready?"

"No..."

"Good! Let's go... "

Hermione felt the cool air rush on her face. She had her eyes tightly shut. Sirius chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes my sweet bookworm..."

"Uh-uh"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Falling..."

"Do you think I'll let any harm befall you when you're with me?"

"No... but.."

"I won't let you go..."

"I know... I trust you..."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The sight before her was enchanting. Who knew that the top of Grimauld's place held such a profound sight! No longer did midnight hold any fascination for Hermione... Only sunrise... The hope and joy of a new day, a new beginning. She turned towards the man she was rapidly falling for..

"Thank you... I think I like flying..."

"Not the knight in the shining Armour?"

"Of course I love Buckbeak!"

Buckbeak squawked loudly and flapped his enormous wings happily. He slowly descended and landed softly on the roof. Hermione stroked his feathers as they led the creature back to his room. Sirius locked up Buckbeak and turned to face Hermione. She smiled at him nervously, soft blush playing at her cheeks.

"Hermione... I really like you... I would love to get to know you better... I know I'm too old and damaged for you... I've been in prison for goodness sake... You might not consider..."

Now it was Hermione's turn to silence the Marauder. Sirius stroked her hair and hugged her to him while Hemione's hands were around his neck. Sparks flew everywhere. They were lost in their own little bubble... No Gloomy house... No Dark Lord... No war... Just them... Then Sirius gently broke the kiss.

"As much as I'm content being with you all day, I really have to prepare for Harry's arrival..."

"Oh... Harry's coming today..."

"Will that be a problem? I mean, he's my Godson..."

"No Sirius... I like you too... Very much so... I would love to get to know you too..."

"I'll see you later my sweet bookworm.."

Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her lips and left with a big grin on his face. Hermione danced up and down with giddiness. Something fell from her pocket on the floor due to her jumping. She picked it up to find Regulus's diary. She had complete forgotten about her discovery. So, for the second time that day, Hermione Granger rushed towards Professor Snape's room.

.

* * *

 _._

 _'That insufferable little chit... Hugging a former teacher... How preposterous! The same man would have had her for dinner about two years ago had it not been for me! Anyway, why should I care? She is at liberty to hug anyone she wants... She can even go kiss that Dog...'_

Suddenly the image invaded his thoughts and he grew more angry.

He was pacing his rooms, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard an urgent knock on his door. He opened the door to find a breathless Hermioe Granger looking at him expectantly. For some reason, his anger lessened.

"Miss Granger! It's 5 in the morning! What..."

"Her...mi..o..ne... "

"What?"

"I thought I had asked you to call me Hermione, Professor."

"Very well, _Hermione_ , what is so important that you felt it necessary to bother me at 5 in the morning?"

"Professor, what do you know about Horcruxes?"

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tan tan taaaaa...**_

 _ **I know the romance part was a bit lame but you have to understand that they are supposed to be awkward towards each other... They are fine with the kissing because they do have a connection. There is trust, comfort and spark... Sirius had been isolated in a room surrounded by dementors for TWELVE years... It will take time for him to express more... And he has a lot to take in... So, wait for it ;-) Lot's of love...**_

 _ **A tiny spoiler... Next chapter: Remus's cure is conveyed to the order members. Someone sees Sirius and Hermione kiss... Guess who ;-) (Not SS)**_

 _ **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review...**_


	9. Caught

**_Thank you lavonne1962,_** ** _paulaa90_** ** _,_** ** _Kareth_** ** _Schara_** ** _,_** ** _Shirosaki_** ** _-Yuki, Mo,_** ** _Galatea_** ** _Black,_** ** _siriusbarks_** ** _,_** ** _Mojojojo_** ** _, Meghan, Ashley_** ** _Ayoub_** ** _,_** ** _Passerculi_** ** _,_** ** _chrisevansgurl_** ** _, lexicon63738,_** ** _Belieber_** ** _Twihard_** ** _, .3,_** ** _LunaiWolfWings_** ** _,_** ** _kyrandiana_** ** _, The girl with the broken halo, dixie326,_** ** _CJPotter4Life_** ** _, Anastasia Cross,_** ** _AiedenKelly_** ** _,_** ** _lokithewizardhobbit_** ** _, Just Lizzy,_** ** _maraudersanarchy_** ** _, Lori2622, IDOWHATIWANT474 and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing..._**

 ** _This Chapter is dedicated to my hero... S.B..._**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter._**

* * *

Severus Snape was speechless, which was a rare occurrence. Never could he have imagined that Hermione Granger would be knocking at his door at 5 in the morning to ask him about Horcruxes! Where the hell did she learn about such a vile entity?! He couldn't bear the thought of that horrid word coming out from her mouth. She was so innocent… so pure… so beautiful.. Wait, _what_?

Snape snapped out of his train of thoughts and almost brutally pulled the girl into his rooms. He closed the door but still didn't let go of her arm.

"How do you know that word? Do you even know what that means you daft girl?!"

"Yes Professor Snape, I'm very much aware of the term and it's significance. And as far as the source of the knowledge is concerned, I'm not sure how to tell you.."

"Miss Granger, this is a grave issue! I must insist..."

"I know! It's not that I don't want to tell you, Sir. I trust you..."

Severus was shocked at her words. _She trusted him? But why?_

"This is very important Professor. I really need your help. I didn't know anyone else who would have the amount of knowledge to understand the gravity of the situation. Professor Dumbledore is always so busy..."

"And you think I have all the time in the world?"

"It's not that Professor. I just feel more comfortable sharing this information with you... You have a steady mind and will not take any step without completely analyzing the info. But, it's a long story. Do you think you can spare some time, Sir?"

Snape sighed and finally released his grip. He summoned a tray of coffee and biscuits, and sat down on a chair.

"Very well then, have a seat Mis-uh-Hermione, and tell me this _long_ story of yours."

Hermione smiled and sat opposite her potions professor.

"Professor, do you remember Regulus Black? I came across his diary…."

.

* * *

.

"Thank you Kreacher. It felt wonderful to read after what seems like eternity. Please levitate the other book in front of me."

Kreacher snapped his bony fingers and the book hovering in front of Mrs. Black's portrait got replaced with 'The Fire Queen'.

"Anything else, Mistress?"

"Yes Kreacher, there is one more thing I'd like you to do…"

.

* * *

.

"Bloody Hell! What happened to this place?"

To say that the whole Grimmauld's place stool still in awe, would be an understatement. Mrs. Black's order to Kreacher had not only displeased the elf, but also, it's implementation managed to shock the entire household. Not a single speck of dust was visible on any surface. The walls no longer held its gloomy grey colour. The whole place was unrecognizable. Grimmauld's place had been restored to its former grandeur overnight. Even the ugly coat rack which had always caused Tonks trouble seemed to have been transfigured into and elegant stand with studded jewels. Every moth eaten curtain was replaced by satin and the nasty creatures who had resided in the house for many a years disappeared into nothingness. The windows had become larger in size and the sunlight streaming through them made the rooms glow wonderfully.

"Wow mother! You've finally managed to make the house habitable! How did you manage?"

"It wasn't me, Fred... I mean George.. No, wait! Fred..."

**"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother..."

"Oh hush you two! And close your mouth Ronald, you'll attract the pixies. We'll come back here later. Everybody, to the kitchen.. "

Everyone started heading towards the kitchen, the children with awe, whereas the adults with caution.

"Alastor, could you please see whether it's safe? I need to go find Sirius and ask him about this change.."

"No problem Molly. There seems to be no problem in the kitchen, although I can't be completely sure. Ever since that loon used my eye, it gets woozy sometimes. You go on and prepare breakfast; I'll find Sirius... "

Mad-eye turned to go upstairs and noticed the twins onto some mischief.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT LAD! We have to be sure that this isn't some kind of trick! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Moody huffed and started ascending the stairs.

"Sorry Professor Moody.. We were just curious... ", George called after him.

"Well, Curiosity killed the Chimaera..."

"Hey Tonks! Didn't see you there!"

"Yes... I've finally managed not to be clumsy for an entire hour since morning and... hmfph"

Tonks tripped on Crookshank's tail and was caught by strong, warm hands. _'I guess my lucky hour is up.. Or... maybe not...'_

"Thanks Remus... I didn't see Crookshanks..."

"It's perfectly alright Nymphadora..."

"I've told you not to call me that... Wait a minute! You look different..."

"I... really didn't notice myself.."

"You look better.. And younger... It might be because I'm looking at you up close..."

Lupin blushed when he realized that he was still holding Tonks close to him. He let go off her waist and distanced himself, a smile softly playing on her lips.

"My apologies. We should get going; we have lots to do..."

Tonks sighed and turned towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Umm.. Dora?"

"Yes?"

"When we go to get Harry... We're supposed to go in pairs... Would you like to fly with me? For safety reasons of course... You don't have to say yes... Just... Well..."

Tonks stood on her toes and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

"I would love to..."

With that, Tonks left a profusely blushing Remus at the hallway. She promised herself to save a nice treat for Crookshanks later. ;-)

.

* * *

.

Sirius returned from the attic after checking on the wards on the house, which had taken hours. Everything seemed to be in perfect order for Harry's arrival. Sirius Black was in a very good mood, so much so that he didn't even notice the changes on the way down the stairs. It was almost time for breakfast, which would be followed by a meeting conducted by Dumbledore. Remus was going to share the great news with everyone. He was really happy for his friend, no one deserved it more than him. His thoughts then turned towards a pretty brunette. He couldn't believe that she had agreed to give this a shot. And damn him if he didn't make the most of him. He would do everything to deserve her affection.

Sirius was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had stopped walking and was standing in front of his brother's room. He knew that his childhood rival was occupying that room at the moment. He considered what Hermione thought about the greasy... uh... Snape. Maybe, it was time to let go of the past. He could at least _try_ to be civil. _'Hermione would appreciate it'_ , his mind encouraged.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Hermione Granger came out of the room, smiling... She had been with _Severus-bloody-Snape_ and she was _smiling_..

 _'Calm down... You wouldn't want to do anything rash... For Hermione's sake... CALM DOWN',_ Sirius managed to not turn into his animagus form and rip off Snape's head.

"Thank you for your time Professor Snape. I'll see you at the meeting."

"M-Hermione, make sure you bring the source with you... _Black, what are you doing here?!_ "

"Well, you see, this is _my_ house. So, I can roam around at free will..."

"Understandable... Your house is the only place you can prance around... Nothing productive to do I see..."

Sirius wanted to smack that smirk off his face but could sense his girlfriend... _girlfriend?_... waiting for his reaction. Sirius cleared his throat.

"You're right. I'm useless to the Order at the moment except for providing this place. The least I could do is not stand in your way. However our past may have been, we're on the same side, Snape. I am sorry, and I appreciate what you have done for the Order, for my friend. I'm past the childish grudge. Hope you can come to terms with that too."

With that, Sirius turned and walked away from the two stunned figures staring after him.

.

* * *

.

Remus stood up from his seat and requested everyone's attention. The whole kitchen had noticed the changes in him. He looked younger, healthier and his smile actually reached his eyes.

"I would like to share a good news with everyone present here. Yesterday, I was injected with a special potion. It was a potion concocted by our dear Hermione and Severus Snape. I'll be forever thankful to them... This is the happiest moment of my life... I..."

Lupin had to fight the tears back. All his life he had been termed as monster. His own parents had been scared of him. But now, he was free. He saw the people sitting around him. Each and everyone cared for him, despite knowing he was a warewolf. He cleared his throat and spoke again...

"I've been cured from my lycanthropy... I'm no longer bound to that life... I'm free..."

Everyone reacted instantly. Tonks hugged Remus like her life depended on it, the Weasley children cheered, Molly and Minerva had tears of joy and the few other Order members joined in the cheer.

"Remus! You could get your job at Hogwarts back! Hell, we need a teacher like you!"

"Yes! Three cheers for Lupin! Hip hip..."

"AAAAaaaooooooooooooo"

The twins' howling like wolves earned then a smack on their heads by Molly.

Remus thanked everyone for their support. He felt overwhelmed by their response. But his eyes sought three people who were absent from the gathering: Hermione, Severus and his best friend, Sirius. _'Where are they?'_

.

* * *

.

Hermione was the first to recover. "I ... I have to go... Bye Professor..."

She ran and caught up with Sirius. She put a hand on his shoulder to halt his steps. Without a word, she grabbed his shirt collar to pull him down and crashed her lips to his. Sirius stood still for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around her, almost picking her up in the process. He had meant to just be civil with Snape, but Hermione's presence brought out that confession. By the reaction he was getting, he was pretty sure he would even hug the fellow in future! No, that's too much... _'Stop thinking about that git and kiss the lady you fool!'_

Soon they were out of breath and had to stop their snogging session(very much unwillingly).

"That was really brave of you..."

"Well, if I knew I'd get this in return, we'd be best buddies by now..."

Hermione giggled and Sirius was pleased with the sound. She had a lovely giggle, like wind chimes... Soft and elegant...

"No, that would be too much... I think you're better off with Remus as your bff..."

"I knew I liked you for a reason..."

Sirius slowly stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. He then stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silk pouch. Placing the pouch on her hand, he urged her to open it. Hermione found a golden charm in the shape of a tiny hippogriff attached to a long golden chain.

"I used to be an Auror before I was taken to Azkaban. I bought this with the money I had earned, not with the tainted galleons of my father. It reminds me of our first meeting. That night meant a lot to me, Hermione. I would have.. have... I .. You saved me from a fate worse than death... You've taken care of my Godson.. I want to thank you Hermione... Thank you for saving me... And for giving this broken man a chance..."

"Oh Sirius, you don't have to thank me..."

It was when Hermione wiped his cheeks that Sirius realized that he'd been shedding tears. She picked up the chain and fastened it around her neck. It glittered when the tiny hippogriff flapped it's wings an turned into a dog. Hermione smiled and looked up to see Sirius smirking attractively.

"Hmmm... This guy seems familiar..."

"Oh, does he now?"

"Yes, he happens to be very special to me..."

"Well, I would like to meet him... To know who I'm competing against... I can't believe you'd go for a dog instead of choosing a ruggedly handsome and sophisticated..."

"Sirius.."

"Yes..."

"Shut up and kiss me..."

"As you wish, M'lady.."

His lips softly caressed her as he wrapped his arms possessively around her. Hermione put her arms around his neck and slowly stroked his hair. She was lost in the kiss and Sirius was mesmerized. It felt warm and safe. Fireworks... Stars... Butterflies... Nothing could describe what Hermione felt at the moment. This kiss was different. It felt more like a promise than just expressing affection. A promise of chance... A promise to try for a future... She knew that they had lots to do and plans to execute. But, for the first time, Hermione Granger, The brightest witch of her age, bookworm extraordinaire, lost the ability to think, in the arms of Sirius Black.

They were so lost into each other that they failed to notice the sound of clunking coming towards them. Suddenly, the sound stopped for a while and a gruff throat was cleared loudly.

The couple broke their blissful connection and turn to see the gnarled face of Alastor Moody stating at them, his face devoid of any emotion.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late update... I was dealing with a lot of sh*t... Please review... love you guys :-***_


	10. Best Friend

**_Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, KarethSchara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, BelieberTwihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings, kyrandiana, The girl with the broken halo, dixie326, CJPotter4Life, Anastasia Cross, AiedenKelly,lokithewizardhobbit, Just Lizzy, maraudersanarchy, Lori2622, IDOWHATIWANT474, , Parthena C, Padfoot'smyMan, lun27 and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing..._**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter._**

* * *

 _ ***This is dedicated to the extraordinary Vigs N... ***_

* * *

Hermione hid her face in Sirius's chest, blushing furiously. She felt a little better when Sirius didn't let go of her and tightened his arms around her. They stood without speaking for a while when Moody cleared his throat again.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you go join the household for breakfast in the kitchens. And Sirius..a word..."

Sirius finally released his hold, albeit reluctantly. Hermione gave him a look of longing only to turn and walk away in haste. Sirius felt like a teenager who had been caught snogging his girlfriend. The two men stood there in awkward silence, each waiting for the other to speak first.

"Well, I guess we should be heading towards the kitchen as well, Sirius. Very important meeting."

"Yes.. Ah... The meeting. Is Dumbledore here yet?"

"He'll get here soon."

"So, umm... Did you get the good news about Remus."

"Yes, I was informed by Albus. The Lad seems ecstatic."

"Indeed..."

They walked together in silence. As they were about to enter the kitchen, Sirius stopped Moody with a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Alastor, about what happened earlier..."

"I didn't see anything you didn't want me to... But remember lad, there's a war coming and that will have consequences... Tread carefully..."

"Thanks Alastor, I really appreciate it."

"I ain't gonna give you love advice... Just know that life is too short for regrets..."

With that Moody turn and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks... At least you didnt say.."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

 _Well, one could hope..._ Sirius could hear Moody's voice silencing the occupants of the now clean and polished kitchen. It was hardly recognizable. Sirius took in his surrounding as memory after memory hit him like a storm. This was Grimmauld's place at it's full glory. And only one person knew how to do this.

Sirius was about to summon the aged elf when Dumbledore started addressing the crowd. He went and took his seat next to Lupin, whose smile was permanently plastered to his face. He grinned back at his best friend and turned towards his bookworm... _His_ bookworm... the thought generated pleasant feelings within him.. She was listening to the Headmaster with rapt attention. She looked adorable with round eyes and lip between her teeth... _'And way too young_ ', a nagging part of his conscience reminded him. He dismissed the thought by reminding himself that she was of age. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Minerva exclaiming loudly..

"But Albus! She's too young!"

"This is preposterous! She's not even out of Hogwarts! "

"She doesn't have the proper training Albus!"

Dumbledore calmly raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"I have considered each and every argument that anyone might have thoroughly and have come to the conclusion. Miss Granger has proven time and again that she is capable of handling such responsibilities. I insist that you all hear me out first before dismissing the idea completely."

None seemed too happy with the arrangement but did not speak out their thoughts.

"Miss Granger will henceforth be an active member of the Order of the Pheonix..."

" **NO!** " bellowed Sirius, getting up from his chair. "You cannot involve her in such borderline suicidal missions!"

"Sirius, Please calm down. Miss Granger will not be given such tasks. Her project with Severus here..."

"And _you_ are okay with this?" Sirius turn his blazing eyes towards Snape. "I thought you would be the last person to agree to include a minor to the Order..."

"As it so happens, it was _I_ who suggested it in the first place." Severus replied in a curt tone. "Miss Granger has some vital information and she needs the Order's protection to carry out some major tasks."

Sirius was about to reply when the subject of discussion herself stood up.

"Sirius, thank you for your concern but I am of age and can make such decisions for myself." Sirius sat down looking disappointed at the lost cause when Hermione continued.

"As you all know, Professor Snape has helped me concoct a potion to cure lycanthropy. The source of the potion has led me to many vital information which I cannot share unless I am a member of the Order, as pointed out by Professor Snape. I will mostly be involved in the research part of the mission, and not the field work."

To this, everyone seemed content. Sirius almost heaved a sigh of relief. Seeing the reaction from the crowd, Dumbledore turned towards Hermione to initiate the process when Hermione interrupted.

"With all due respect Headmaster, I have a few terms and condition before I'm initiated in the Order."

 _'That's my girl...'_ Thought Sirius with a smirk. Dumbledore seemed a bit taken aback but regained control of his emotions.

"Yes my dear. What are your terms?"

To everyone's surprise, Hermione turned towards Severus Snape and continued when he nodded.

"I want to include Harry and a few others in our discussion..."

* * *

The kitchen was eerily quite. After the shouting match that shook the entire household, Dumbledore concluded the meeting by agreeing to Miss Granger's terms. They all agreed to keep quite regarding the issue until Harry's safe arrival to Grimmauld's place.

Molly Weasley was preparing dinner while the rest of the people waited for Harry. Hermione sat next to Sirius at library.

"Hermione, you know we have to tell him, don't you?"

"Sirius, for the umpteenth time, I am not ashamed of being associated with you. Harry is my best friend and technically I've known him more than you. He will understand. And if not, I'll _make_ him understand."

Sirius smiled at the passion reflecting from her eyes. He took her hand in his and gave a small peck at the back of it. Hermione blushed at the gesture and was about to speak when there was a commotion down the hall. It could mean only one thing...

* * *

Hermione rushed towards the hallway and hugged Harry Potter till he feared his ribs would give away. All the anger, rage forgotten, he hugged her back and picked her up to swirl her around. Unfortunately, the small space of the hallway did not allow that twirl and both fell down in a heap of limbs, laughing.

Sirius took in the sight from a distance. He felt content seeing the bond between his godson and Hermione. _'Yes, Harry will understand.'_

He went forward and helped them up. Harry hugged his Godfather and they all headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

On the other hand, another pair of eyes perceived the scene in a different way and turned away swiftly from the place. _'Why does it always have to be Potter?!'_

* * *

 **A/N: Harry might seem a bit OOC but I'd like to think that the Grimmauld's Place no longer being gloomy has that effect on him...**

 **Please review... Love you loads...**


	11. A Squeaky Surprise!

**_Thank you lavonne1962, paulaa90, KarethSchara, Shirosaki-Yuki, Mo, Galatea Black, siriusbarks, Mojojojo, Meghan, Ashley Ayoub, Passerculi, chrisevansgurl, lexicon63738, BelieberTwihard, .3, LunaiWolfWings, kyrandiana, The girl with the broken halo, dixie326, CJPotter4Life, Anastasia Cross, AiedenKelly,lokithewizardhobbit, Just Lizzy, maraudersanarchy, Lori2622, IDOWHATIWANT474, , Parthena C, Padfoot'smyMan, lun27 and Guests... I'm continuing this story only for you guys... Love you lots... Please continue reviewing..._**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter._**

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's a short chapter.. But trust me, there's a nice twist... ;-)**_

* * *

It was the day after Harry Potter had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Currently he was seated between his best friend and his godfather. Harry felt like his head was about to explode. With weeks of no information, he had come to the place with a mindset to threaten people for some data. Now, after having been given hours of description by _them_ , here he was, with what can be described as _'too much information'_.

Firstly, he was at the Headquarters of a resistance group called The Order of The Pheonix.

Secondly, his best friend seemed to be contributing quite a lot for the Order. (She found a cure for lycanthropy, working alongside the bat of the dungeons for Merlin's sake!)

Thirdly, it was because of Hermione's request that he, along with the Weasley twins, were now included in a very important meeting of the Order. (Ron was left sulking in his room for not being included.)

And last, but definitely not the least, his best friend was in a relationship... _romantic relationship_.. with his godfather! He would need some time, and probably a bit of therapy, to digest that. But, being the kind soul that he was, he decided to support them whatsoever.

Harry's trail of thought was interrupted when Dumbledore, along with Snape, entered the overly crowded kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen was filled with an odd collection of people. As per Hermione's request, not all the members of the Order were present. Hermione stood up and placed a piece of parchment on the table. There were three signatures at the top, one belonging to Dumbledore.

"I want everyone present here to sign this parchment. It is a signature oath parchment which makes sure that everyone will hear me out and not act rashly. It will also keep this meeting a secret from anyone else, even if they try legilimency. I trust everyone here but cannot risk the information. The consequences might be severe. Professor Dumbledore had to convince Madame Bones to sign first because she didn't know about Sirius's presence or innocence. Mr. Soms here is from the Department of Muggle Intelligence Service. He is here on my request, we've known each other for quite some time. Anyway, I hope everyone here will sign with their own will."

To everyone's surprise (mostly shock), Severus Snape took the parchment and signed without a moments hesitation. The action was followed by Sirius Black, who was looking at Hermione the whole time. The parchment was passed around the table and everyone signed their names: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley,(No more Weasleys) Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebot, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and a scribbly sign by Hagrid. Hermione waved her wand over the parchment till it glowed. It was Dumbledore who spoke next.

"Brilliant spellwork Miss Granger. I would have awarded Gryffindor some points had we been back at the castle."

Hermione blushed and pocketed the parchment. She took out a small box from her bag and cleared her throat.

"I would request everyone to please maintain their calm and not react to the content of the box. The spell on the parchment would anyway prevent any movement from a person who wishes to react violently or cast any form of magic."

As soon as she opened the box, the whole room went silent. Sirius's body was automatically bound to his chair and his wand flew and landed on the table. A similar thing happened to Harry and Remus. The rest of the crowd looked like they had been petrified. Mr. Soms was just intrigued at the reaction of the crowd. Only three members seemed void of any emotions-Hermione, Professor Snape and the Headmaster. They kept their calm and waited for everyone to calm down.

.

.

Within the box lay an unconscious garden rat. A rat with a silver paw...

* * *

 ** _Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaa!_**

 _ **Please review :-* How, what, when will be answered in the next chapter... Any suggestions as to what should be the consequences? ;-)**_

 _ **P.S. This chapter was dedicated to the Brilliant SM...**_


End file.
